Just Once More
by Anita
Summary: Their worlds are in shambles and they must pick up the pieces in the only ways that they know how.


**Just Once More**

"Can I buy you a drink, Alex?" Meredith made her way to the bar, a glass already present in her hand and in Alex's as well.

"Are you hitting on me, Meredith?"

"I think so." She replied. "But I'm too wasted to be sure."

"What about McDreamy? Are you guys having a fight?" Alex studied her for a moment.

"I think it's more than just a fight…" Meredith scrutinized him. "What about you and that girl, Ava?"

"It's Rebecca now. And she went home. To her husband."

"Ouch. Sorry."

"Don't be. It's my fault." He resolutely muttered under his breath.

Her eyebrows furrowed in pure frustration. "I can't believe Burke left Cristina at the altar like that. What is with everyone lately? I mean, is anyone even happy anymore?"

"Callie is."

Meredith snorted. "Of course. She's the new chief resident, she's got George…"

"Well, not really."

She raised an eyebrow at Alex.

"You know, the whole Izzie thing."

Meredith gasped in shock. "You noticed that too? I thought I was the only one. I was going insane!"

He scoffed. "It's pretty obvious that they have the hots for each other."

Meredith snorted in response. "You know, they may be the only two who actually stand a chance of being happy."

"Not if I know George." Alex grunted.

She smacked his arm. "Shut up! George is sweet."

"Exactly." He muttered.

They stopped talking abruptly as they noticed George enter the bar. He looked tired, weakened, drained. He spotted them at the bar and hesitantly walked over, unsure of what kind of situation he was getting into. "Hi guys."

"Hey George, what exactly is going on between you and Izzie?" Meredith slurred.

"What?"

"Bro, if I had any advice to give you it would be to take the opportunity while you have the chance." Alex announced.

"Yeah. Things suck. A lot. But you and Izzie don't. So try not to mess it up." Meredith waved her hand at him flippantly.

"Wait, guys…?" George fumbled to find any words to save him, but there was nothing to help him make sense of it all.

"Lord knows I've missed way too many opportunities…" Alex was lost in his own world of regrets now.

"Well then, I guess from now on, you can't miss any more!"

Alex flashed a mischievous grin at Meredith. "I guess not."

George stumbled away from his friends in shock. It was a wonder that they were the drunken ones and they seemed to make more sense than his chaotic mind ever could. He hadn't thought of going home to see Callie all day. He hadn't even gone to the wedding and seen Izzie like he had promised.

His choice was so much simpler than it seemed.

He only knew one thing; he needed to see her.

* * *

Everything was in shambles. No one had heard from either Cristina or Burke since the wedding had fallen apart. Derek had buried himself in his work, for some unknown reason. Sloan had gone to drown his sorrows now that Addison was gone and he hadn't been chosen as the new Chief. Bailey had taken some time for herself to spend with her family; she deserved the break.

Somehow, the whole world seemed to be falling apart.

But he knew exactly where to find her, alone in the living room, delicately sipping a glass of wine.

She didn't even turn to look at him as he entered the room. "You didn't come to the wedding."

He felt the anger well up once again. "I had things to deal with. Things that are bigger than us."

She turned her fierce gaze on him. "I waited, George, I waited for hours, and you couldn't even spare me five minutes! I'm always just waiting! I can't keep **doing** this anymore!"

"Izzie, my life always revolves around you. I drop everything whenever you need me. It isn't always about you! What about me? What about my problems?"

"What problem could you possibly have in your perfect world, George?" Izzie spat at him. "Do you sit and wonder about your daughter's life, whether giving her up was the right choice? Do you have to consider the fact that you've worked so hard to get where you are, but you still feel so empty? Do you contemplate the fact that your life has become meaningless, irrelevant, and all you've become is another dirty mistress?"

"Izzie." George locked his eyes on hers, cutting her tirade short. "I failed my intern exam. I have to repeat my first year."

She stood up in surprise, looking lost for words. He stared at her, dejection clear in his glassy eyes. Instinctively, she stepped forward, wrapping him in a tight hug, snapping out of her anger. "It's okay, George. It's not the end of the world. Another year isn't all that bad…you'll survive."

It hit him then like a wave and he wanted to drown in her arms. "I won't. Not without you."

She wanted to reply, but he cut her off once again, his lips finding hers. Passionate, ravenous, needy. He was not willing to let go this time, craving her touch and missing her smile. She pushed him away abruptly, tears in her eyes.

"You can't keep doing this to me George. If you want me, then just tell me. If you choose me, then really choose me. I can't keep pretending that I don't love you."

"Neither can I."

She looked up at him in shock. Did he really say it? Was it finally real? She didn't dare to dream such dreams.

"You are the only one who has always been there for me, Izzie. You understand me. You make me happy even when life is falling apart. You complete me. In a way no one else ever has." He swallowed hard. "I was just too much of an idiot to notice when it mattered, but I can't lose you. Not now. Not ever."

"George…" She whispered, the emotions caught in her throat.

Meredith and Alex had just been plain wrong for them; their relationships with Callie and Denny had never been meant to be. It was obvious, it had always been obvious. They had both always been jealous and protective, fighting for the love they didn't realize they already had. It had never been so clear.

"I'll figure this out. We both will. Together. We've been through hell and back, but I think that I understand now. Life isn't easy, but maybe in the end it's all worth it."

"Together?" She asked quietly.

"Together." He smiled, somehow making her world feel better once more.

It wasn't a promise. It was a solution. Their only hope.

He took her hand in his and was amazed at how perfectly it fit.

* * *

This was written for the greys exchange on Livejournal. Please read and review, all comments are highly appreciated!!


End file.
